


Link

by flamesofunknown



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim misses Link. Is it reality? Or a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt that Link has a nightmare and Ghirahim comforts him... This is what came from it.

The demon looked at the gravestone in Faron Woods, sitting in front of it, his eyes trained on the stone.  
"It's been ten years, can you imagine that? Zelda got married seven years ago and they had a baby boy, naming him after you. His eyes look like yours." He spoke softly. "Thank you for saving me from Demise. Even though you died a few months after, from the curse he placed on you, at least I got to spend that time with you."  
He reached out and traced along the engraved name. "I miss you." He looked at his hands. He no longer wore his white attire. He ditched that and opted for the Knight Academy uniform from Link's year, even wearing the hat, except the hat he wore now was Link's.  
"I wish we could have gotten married and raised a family, Master." He scooted closer to the stone and placed his head against it. His bottom lips wobbled. "But you had to go and die on me, on everyone. Master, we'll meet again. The red string of fate will keep us intertwined forever. I will always love you, Link, even if you don't remember me."  
He felt a hand on his back and the hat slid off gently, and he turned, seeing Zelda holding the green sat, a smile on her lips.  
"Ghirahim, it's getting dark and cold. Link wants to see you, he wants to see his Uncle Ghira." She told him. "He'll be here tomorrow, come on and come get some food into you. He'd be upset if you didn't eat."

Ghirahim ate with Zelda, her husband and his godchild, the adorable little brat grinning like his father. He still felt lonely and no one but Link would make him feel better. 

He walked into the room, turning on a gas lamp, before heading to the fireplace and building the flames the way Link always did it and he felt the hat tugged off his head again and fingers slipped into his hair. He felt lips press a kiss to the crown of his head.  
Fingers brushed against his rounded ear before he turned and amethyst eyes met his; and a grin he had missed broke the ice in his heart.  
"Sorry it took so long, had to get rid of the curse. The Triforce didn't grant my wish, it granted Zelda's. I wished to become a demon to keep you company." Ghirahim's shoulders shook before the Demon Lord launched himself at Link, pulling him into a tight embrace and the demon set to work kissing every inch of skin he could get to on the younger man's face and neck. He buried his face into that neck and inhaled the scent. It was edged with the powerful hormones that came off a higher powered demon and his eye colour made sense. A Demon Lord had dark eyes, high rankin demons in the next four classes beneath him had bright red eyes, but they got dimmer and the servant class had dull red ones. The class above Ghirahim, the Demon King, had either fiery eyes, ones that shifted colour if they were highly powerful, powerful almost like a god, like Demise. But purple was the royal eye colour reserved for Kings who were fairer and kinder.  
Ghirahim was speechless. Link had defeated Demise in battle, so the throne was rightfully his. "You're King! Demon King!" He exclaimed and his hands gripped the sides of Link's face, kissing him all over messily. He had ten years to make up for and he purred happily. He was so happy his Master and lover was Demon King. His shoulders shook before he started to cry and he folded his arms around the other.  
"I better not wake up and this is all a cruel dream." Ghirahim snapped.  
"It's not." Link promised. 

Ghirahim's eyes snapped open and his hands reached around the large bed for Link, and not coming across his little demon.  
"Link? Link?" He called out, worry getting to him and he pushed himself out of bed, stretching out his muscles and rubbing his hip. Link had done something awesome last night to leave him still healing. He strode naked through Snowpeak Manor, looking for a servant or his silly King himself. Neither were found and his panic grew.  
Sounds reached his ears from the kitchen and he reached under his hair to brush against the ear that was long again: Link's first accurate and successful spell's result. He still kept it hidden and he should have known it was a dream.  
The demon lord followed his senses and he came across the kitchen and servants were milling around and there, ordering them around to do various tasks was Link. Ghirahim smiled and went over to his lover. He wrapped his arms around and rested his chin on Link's shoulder, the way he did after he was upset and Link was in the process of comforting him., except that was his body pressed against Link's from his lover's front.  
"Bad dream?" Link touched his arms and lifted something up to the demon's mouth.  
"Yeah..." Ghirahim murmured. "You didn't become the Demon King and we didn't get to spend much time together as Master and Sword before you died. I was looking at your gravestone in my dream." Link held a small coconut cookie up to his mouth, and it was drizzled with chocolate. Link had made many recipes for sweets for him and only Link could make the sword his favourite comfort foods. Ghirahim took it into his mouth. "It was ten years after your death in the dream and I was wearing what you usually wore as a human and the hat I wore was yours."  
"Would you like to go cuddle? I was teaching the servants here how to make a few cakes. They seem to grasp the idea of the deserts." Link offered.  
"You do make the best ones." Ghirahim smiled. He loved sweet things. "And that is a wond- a fabulous idea, Master." He kissed his lover's neck over the dark marks and bites crisscrossing his skin.  
"I love you." Link smiled. He tugged Ghirahim to stand beside him and snapped, teleporting them to the couch in front of the fire and held Ghirahim close. The two cuddled, Link rubbing Ghirahim's back and kissing him. He may be his Master, but Link loved to be on his back in bed, and that was partially why the younger demon had so many marks. 

"I love you too." Ghirahim smiled. "Don't ever die on me."

"I won't." Came the quiet promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Ghirahim loves sweets and Link made a whole bunch of recipes for cakes and other things for him and loves to bake for Ghirahim.


End file.
